Hollow
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno's being held captive by the silver haired trio and he can't help but wonder why the long haired one seems to visit him so often in his confinement. Renzoo? Why yes.


One tends to lose track of the time when confined in a single place for too long. At least that was how Reno saw it. How long had the silver haired enemies held him captive? Three days? Four? A week perhaps? He didn't know. All he knew that was the longer he stayed there the more abuse his already beat up body would take and getting into the emotional trauma would only drive him insane. So he kept strong. He was a Turk, after all.

His eyes wandered over the rather dead surroundings of the basement they kept him in. His hands were shackled to a wall and he spent his days sleeping on the floor and receiving his beatings in silence. When he wasn't being abused, he was left alone to listen to the maddening silence save for his own labored breathing. Already he had counted how many rats would run by. Rats didn't scare him. Not much did. But there was one thing that scared him and it was coming to greet him yet again.

He straightened up from his hunched over spot against the wall and listened intently to the creaking of the old stairs, signaling that the menace was arriving. His throat felt like sandpaper though his years of being a Turk allowed him to remain as composed as he was. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and scowled at the sight of one of the silver haired brothers coming to greet him. Yazoo, this one was called.

Reno took a moment to eye him. Though he was not the leader of the trio, somehow he seemed to be the one who visited him most frequently, dealing most of the punishments and somehow remaining the most silent while doing it. He wasn't sure what frightened him most about him.; his eerie silence or the malicious gleam in his catlike eyes.

He ran a tongue over his dry lips and resumed scowling up at the male who now stood but a few feet away.

The silver haired male watched him curiously for several moments as if studying him. He tilted his head to the side in his usual manner; silver locks swaying at he did so.

"Mm, and now are you willing to spill Turk?"

The fiery redhead only scowled further in response, biting back his ego and simply remaining silent. His body was a painful portrait of dried blood and various cuts and bruises from countless beatings by the hands of this very man.

Yazoo arched his feminine brow and without any warning dealt the Turk a fierce kick to the side of his head, taking him down with no trouble at all.

Reno immediately fell to his side and let forth a pained grunt. His temple throbbed like none other and he was sure that pretty soon the beatings would take their toll and he would certainly pass out.

Yazoo bent forward and grabbed him by his throat, gloved fingers tightening around the windpipe and cutting off the redhead's air supply.

Reno wheezed and gasped for air. His mako blue eyes bulged out in fear as he gaped up at the remnant, tears of pain involuntarily streaking down his pale, wounded cheeks.

Yazoo's frightening green eyes seemed to widen as he loosened his grip on the male's neck.

The Turk sucked in a deep breath and panted as he tried to ease his beating heart. Watching the male from the corner of his eye, he observed him remove those dark leather gloves and set them aside in an oddly neat manner. Once again he was pulled in, but this time by his impossibly long ponytail. He almost snarled at the remnant who had his gaze locked on his face.

Yazoo watched him for a few moments, his face mere inches away from the Turk's. He observed the chiseled features. Despite the wounds, he could not ignore how handsome he was. Reaching forward, he brushed his fingertips over the brushstroke like tattoo on the bruised cheekbone.

Reno flinched noticeably, expecting to be struck but instead being met with a rather gentle, almost curious touch. He stared at the remnant with tired but confused eyes.

Yazoo was baffled himself. This was indeed the enemy he had in his strong hold. So why was he going so far as to ponder about his physical attributes? He tried to shake the odd thoughts away but the harder he tried the more he was reminded of the fact that he was alone. No one was there, just him and Reno. Reno: at his mercy. His eyes lit up.

Reno noticed and braced himself for the worst. He shut his eyes tightly and awaited the beating that would surely arrive.

The remnant trailed his fingers down the scratched face of the handsome Turk, pausing to trace his narrow lips.

Reno's eyes shot open in surprise as he stared at the Sephiroth clone. Just what the hell was he doing? That look he was favoring him with worried him greatly. If he didn't know any better he would have sword that he suspected attraction in them. But that was crazy. These remnants were bloodthirsty. Not horny in the least.

Yazoo continued to gently rub at Reno's oddly soft lips, eyeing the male as he did so, noting the fact that Reno looked as if he was about to bite him. He would not put it past him. He really did have some nerve. It was almost admirable. What was coming over him, he knew not. All he knew then was that he wanted to touch the Turk all over. Use his body to his will. Experiment with him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Reno's in a kiss that would become his first.

Reno's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized that his suspicions had been true all along. The silver haired freak was horny. He cursed himself for ignoring his gut instinct and pulled away in disgust.

"What the fuck, yo? You fucking freak. I ain't a fag. Go French your brother if you need to get off."

Yazoo's hazy, needy look was immediately replaced by annoyance as he dealt the blunt Turk a good backhand.

"Watch your mouth. You're at no real liberty to protest here, Turk. You. Are. Mine. Simple."

Ignoring the stinging in his cheek, Reno only shook his head. Oh he could take a lot of things. But this? No. Never this. He was not a toy and certainly not gay. He shook violently, almost forgetting that he was shackled.

"I ain't nobody's. Now take your fagotty self and release me. You get me, remnant?"

Yazoo frowned and rose to his feet, walking over to a corner.

For a moment, Reno got the crazy idea that he was getting a break but he pushed this hollow hope aside quickly as he spotted the tall, rather girly man return and he had something in his hand. Something that made Reno's blood run cold.

The basement allowed a minimum amount of light but from the little moonlight that crept through he could see the light reflect off of the razor sharp shard of glass that the male had in his hand.

The Turk swallowed, trying to think up some way to escape but coming up blank. Oh he was in for it this time. He shook at his shackled arms violently.

"Lemme go you crazed lunatic! Fuck! I ain't telling you shit you fucking hear me?!"

"Oh I hear you alright," Yazoo replied in an eerily calm voice, "You sure do scream a lot. But don't worry, you'll be screaming much…much louder before the end."

Reno practically exploded with rage. He wasn't his bitch. No. He refused to be used like this. He continued to struggle violently.

Yazoo only shook his head as he crouched down beside him, grabbing the furious redhead up by his shirt and holding the sharp glass to his exposed throat.

Immediately the struggles stopped and Reno's gaze dropped down at the glass against his throat. He swallowed again; wincing a little as he felt the sharp ends pierce some flesh.

A tiny trickle of blood ran down his neck and to his chest.

Yazoo noticed and widened his eyes in what appeared to be delight. He met Reno's intense blue eyes, appearing as calm as ever as he spoke.

"This will go a lot easier if you cooperate."

Reno would not respond. All he could do was think about the shard of glass so close to him. He barely noticed it when his shackles were removed. But the sound of a zipper pulled him away from his troubled thoughts. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted the now bare chested Yazoo, his leather coat lying off to the side.

As suspected, his body was pale and thin but well defined. Perfect in every way. But Reno refused to think further upon it. He simply watched in silence as the remnant undressed completely, finally standing before him in all of his naked glory. A rather large erection poked out from under a fine, silky mess of pubic hair. His legs were long and hairless, like those of supermodels. His breathing grew harsh as he watched the naked young man gaze down at him as if he were some tasty slab of beef.

The cool air felt nice against his bare body. Nudity was not something that bothered him, as he had nothing to hide. Tonight was about domination and making the Turk his in every way. He brought the glass up to his lips and pressed his velvet soft lips against it before licking it in an obvious sensual manner, getting down beside the Turk.

Fleeing was an option for Reno now that his bindings had been removed but Yazoo was so fast. So incredibly fast and then there was the glass to worry about. Better to stay alive the longest he could.

Yazoo smirked a devious little smirk as he reached out with one slender hand and undid the buttons on the Turk's shirt, running his fingertips over the solid abs, his normally pale cheeks now flushed with excitement as he eyed the male hungrily. He removed both the shirt and suit jacket off of him, trailing his hand lower and stopping as he felt a slight bulge, recognizing that to be Reno's manhood. He kept his emerald eyes locked with Reno's as he gently rubbed at him through his suit pants, waiting for the inevitable hardness to claim him. Gay or not, no man could resist the feel of a hand massaging his cock. No man.

Reno grunted softly and tried to block out all thoughts. If he thought too much on it he surely would go insane with the knowledge alone that he was enjoying being felt by another male. As if on cue his penis stiffened from within the confinement of his boxers.

Yazoo noted the grunt with silent approval. Using that very hand, he worked to remove Reno's pants and boxer shorts, revealing his erection. He licked at his lips as a ravenous sort of hunger stole him. Despite the battle scars the Turk was a sight to behold. He quickly closed the distance between them and claimed the pouted lips in a needy kiss. Sure he had been deprived all of his life and he was not exactly of what he was doing but somehow his body's needs guided him.

Reno tilted his head up into the hungry kiss, pursing his lips against the male's. All right, so he wasn't some chick. He was a psychotic freak with mother issues. But somehow the fact that he looked like a girl and that cooperation would probably keep him alive allowed him to go along with it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he took note of how warm and soft Yazoo's lips were.

Yazoo closed his eyes and almost hesitantly slipped his tongue inside of the Turk's mouth, exploring the new boundaries that had become his within moments. Yes Reno was his now and he would not stop till he had his fill.

Reno met the remnant's eager tongue with his own, leaning his body weight on his arms. He moaned softly into the intense kiss as he felt Yazoo's fingers toy with his hardened nipple. He turned his face to the side for some much needed air, trying desperately to ignore how good that simple kiss had felt, with a male no less.

Yazoo's chest rose and fell as he gazed at the redhead with pure longing, trailing his warm lips down Reno's smooth neck, gently biting down into the flesh so as to leave his mark. The shard of glass still remained in his grasp and he showed no signs of releasing it. He kissed along the Turk's toned pecs, flickering his tongue over a nipple before gently biting down on the rosy bud.

Reno winced in pleasure, absently bringing a hand up to grab at the perfect locks of silver. It was odd how this remnant could bring forth such a pleasured jolt of electricity through his body.

Yazoo trailed his lips lower, licking along the hairless skin before pausing at the erection. He looked up at Reno's flushed and unbearably handsome face before curling his long fingers around the base of the hardened shaft.

Reno squinted and almost gasped with delight. He watched the silver haired male like a hawk.

Yazoo dipped his head and allowed his tongue to probe experimentally at the heated head of the erection. Once again he looked up to meet Reno's eyes that were now glazed over with desire.

Reno sucked in a breath, looking down at the remnant in a rather needy manner. Just do it, his eyes said.

And Yazoo did just that. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing erection, slowly lowering his mouth along the length. God but the Turk tasted good. It was a new, overwhelming kind of taste that left him starved for more. He swirled his tongue along the member as he sucked greedily, wanting nothing more then to utterly devour Reno.

Reno was hopelessly turned on by this point. He threw his head back and let forth a hearty moan upon feeling that hot wet mouth stretched around his erection. His body twitched with excitement as the remnant pleasured him and he could not do much to hold back the bucks his lower body offered up into Yazoo's talented mouth.

Yazoo responded to the bucks by taking more of Reno into his mouth, groaning softly as he felt the large length enter his throat. His head rocked back and forth slowly, in an almost hypnotic manner as he continued to have his fill of the Turk.

The only sounds heard then were Reno's heavy breathing and Yazoo's appreciative sucking noises.

The remnant moved lower to swipe his tongue over the redhead's testicles, earning a spirited moan from him. He smirked, highly pleased with the outcome and kissed along the entire saliva coated length.

Reno's chest heaved up and down as he watched the pretty young man have his way with him. He was slowly beginning to give into the all-consuming pleasure. Had a blowjob ever felt this good before? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to be taken. Lord help him but he wanted to have sex with his remnant. He ran his fingers through the lovely locks of silver, wincing in sheer ecstasy.

"Ya…Yazoo…"

Yazoo's tongue snaked its way up to Reno's navel, as he tasted the salty flesh. He looked up with bright, questioning eyes. "Hm…?"

Reno slung his arms around the remnant's neck and pulled him upwards, not hesitating to kiss him freely. It felt right the way their lips felt together.

Yazoo's eyes widened in surprise for the briefest of moments before he melted into the kiss his captive wanted so badly. Using his even teeth, he took the Turk's narrow lower lip between them and gently nibbled and tugged on it before releasing him.

Reno groaned due to the loss of contact. He didn't want the distance. His erection needed attention and as much as it baffled him…so did he. He eyed the remnant with pure longing in his cerulean eyes.

"Yazoo…"

Yazoo reached out to touch the Turk's supple lips.

Reno responded by taking the silver haired male's index finger into his mouth where he proceeded to suck greedily on it, swirling the tip of his tongue along the trimmed nail while keeping his gaze locked with his.

Yazoo watched him, very pleased by his actions. He tilted his pretty head to the side and smiled faintly, brushing several red tendrils of scarlet hair away from the Turk's handsome face.

"Hm, what is that you want, Reno?"

Reno couldn't help but stare in surprise. It was the first time he had said his name. Somehow it sounded nice coming from him. He dropped his gaze to his erection. Oh he wanted something alright but his pride would not allow him to come out and say it. Instead he took the remnant's hand and placed it on his throbbing cock, eyeing him.

Yazoo's gaze fell to his hand. He smirked and stroked the solid shaft in his hand, looking right back up at Reno's flushed face.

"Well, what do you want from me?"

Reno bucked his hips up into the Sephiroth clone's skilled hand and moaned helplessly. Still though, he remained silent.

Yazoo's smirk vanished quickly enough as his grip tightened on the penis, squeezing the member rather harshly.

Reno hissed and gave him a wide-eyed look. "Huh…?"

Despite his actions, the remnant appeared as calm and composed and patient as ever. His hand showed no signs of loosening its grip just yet.

"I repeat…what do you want?"

Reno swallowed, trying to ignore the aching pain in his penis. He bit his lip and looked away as he bit back his pride and forced himself to speak.

"I want you to.-"

Yazoo used the shard of glass to force the Turk to turn his head and meet his gaze. His eyes appeared to be glowing as he slid it lower and made a quick vertical slash down the young Turk's chest, immediately drawing blood and earning a surprised cry from him.

"Look at me when you're talking. Now, you were saying?"

Reno swallowed again and tried to ignore the burning pain. Sticky, warm blood dripped down his pale chest and between his legs as he gazed at Yazoo and spoke.

"I…I want…you to…"

"You want me to…? Go on."

"I want you to ride me."

Yazoo's smile only grew upon hearing the desire out loud and noticing the redness in Reno's cheeks. He leaned in and offered him a soft, meaningful kiss, before leaning his weight on him and forcing him to lie back.

"Mm, as you wish…"

Reno licked at his tingling lower lip as he gazed up at the beautiful male above him. As soon as he had seen that pale, smooth ass of Yazoo's, deep down his desire to plunge into it had built up to a point where it could not be ignored.

The remnant took his time to position himself directly above the redhead's erection. The look of concentration on his serious face was clear as many thoughts ran through his mind. It was true; he didn't think that they would end up doing this. It came as a great surprise that Reno actually wanted to be inside of Yazoo and somewhere in the midst, he felt a tiny pang of fear hit him. He was a virgin and up until now he had planned to remain one forever. He bit his lower lip as he felt the head of the Turk's weeping cock rub against his opening.

Reno watched the male curiously. The hesitation on his face was obvious. If this were any other situation then he would have been quite amused. Virgins tended to do that to him and this one was a tad more unsure than most of them. His desire to have sex with this male was too strong and so he decided to help. Reaching up, he grasped his own penis and positioned it in a way that would make the penetration as easy as possible. True, he was no pro at anal sex but he sure knew he was around the human body. He looked up into Yazoo's brilliant eyes.

"Just uh, just sink down onto it, slowly. Kay? And push out once it's in or it'll hurt you bad."

Yazoo listened intently to the directions and did as he was told, biting his lower lip with the effort.

Reno released his manhood and gripped the male's girlish hips, flinching at the sudden heat and tightness engulfing his member. It took a lot of self-control to keep from forcing all of himself up into that marvelous warmth but once thing was for sure, it felt good.

Yazoo winced at the feel of having Reno inside of him. He did indeed push out but the intense burning pain could not be ignored. Through it all though, it was rather pleasurable. The two of them were now connected in an act almost as old as time. Keeping his gaze locked with the Turk's, he slowly began to rise and fall, trying to keep as silent as possible despite the burning feel of the solid shaft throbbing inside of him.

Reno kept his hold on the remnant's hips firm as his eyes remained on his face while they fucked in such dark and dreary surroundings. His body relaxed as the gorgeous young male rode him. After having the pleasure of watching Yazoo do all the work and observing how his flesh grew damp and shiny with sweat and how his face became a portrait of sheer pleasure, he decided to do his part and rocked his hips up to meet the remnant.

Yazoo leaned in slightly and braced his hands on Reno's chest, trying to keep his breathing steady as he rose and fell with the aid of the Turk. The shard of glass still remained in his grasp. His hair hung in his face like some silky curtain of silver as the both of them rocked as one being now. Low moans escaped his lips. It was hard to contain the immense joy he felt. Reno's member rubbing up against his inner walls was almost too much to bear.

Just by looking at the remnant, Reno knew he would not last long and soon enough his climax would arrive as well. Deprivation and being held captive probably led one to such things. The weapon was quite visible and every now and then Reno would be hit with a large bout of nervousness but he always seemed to get lost in the pleasure of the rhythm they had worked to.

The pace seemed to quicken of its own accord. Yazoo dropped his gaze down to his own erection and noted the dripping precum. He could feel it coming now. He shut his eyes tightly as a torrent of semen spurted out and stained the Turk's already damp chest.

Reno watched the male crumble and lie against him. Taking a firmer hold on the girly hips, he allowed himself a few more needy thrusts up into the scalding chasm before releasing himself, his cry becoming somewhat muffled as he buried his face in the silver hair.

For a moment, no one moved and all that could be heard was the sound of individuals breathing heavily.

Reno swallowed though he seemed deprived of any saliva and gave into his surprising need to want to embrace the shuddering male. He reached up and gently stroked the younger male's sweaty back in an almost soothing manner.

Yazoo slid off of the male quickly enough and eyed the glass in his hand. In no time at all he tossed it to the far side of the basement as if he wished not to think upon it. With even more swiftness he reached for his leather attire and quickly redressed in silence as if he were all alone. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Reno then except for the order to put his clothes back on and not speak of the encounter lest he wished to die right on the spot.

Reno was highly confused. Sure, the sex had been great and though he hated to admit it to himself, deep down he thought Yazoo had some feelings for him and would treat him a bit better now. They had gone all the way here and now the remnant had completely changed his tune. He shook his head and dressed, dropping his gaze down to his boots.

Being as fast and as efficient as possible, Yazoo quickly shackled the Turk again and straightened up in his spot, noting the angry look on the redhead's face. Ignoring the hurt he detected, he turned his back on him and walked off in all of his graceful glory.

Reno leaned his beat up, sweaty body against a wall and drew his legs up, throwing his tired head back. He had been foolish to ever think that Yazoo would have feelings for him. They were enemies and as much as he hated himself for it, he knew now that he himself had feelings for the remnant. He closed his eyes and tried to flush out all thoughts of the silver haired male though he found that he could not. All he saw now was Yazoo's beautiful face and long, perfect body and how right it felt when he lay against him for the brief moment that he did. Was he crazy to have suddenly fallen for this abusive, driven young man? Perhaps he was but some things were just too difficult to ignore and he now supposed that he would go on liking the silver haired enigma to his death. A tiny, crooked smile stole his face as he fell asleep to thoughts of his enemy, wondering what he was doing at that moment and silently praying that he would come back and lie with him again. Oh yes, crazy he was.

Though Reno would never know it, Yazoo could only think of him then. And as he slept that night, guilt and regret and longing plagued him as Reno haunted his dreams and somehow made them all the sweeter.

The young men slept and dreamt and prayed for that one hollow hope that would remain just that. Hope and nothing more but perhaps a memory of their intimate encounter.


End file.
